


Quiet Moments

by galactibi



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, god this is so soft how did i write this, kais stupid and gay but we all know this, no spoilers but its set after s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactibi/pseuds/galactibi
Summary: Aichi spends the night and Kai decides to be as domestic as he can before he has to leave for France.
Relationships: Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Quiet Moments

There’s only a week left until Kai has to leave for France, and while he’s excited to fight and learn, he’s painfully aware of the years he’ll be apart from Aichi. He absentmindedly scrolled through some news article he accidentally clicked on, waiting for the fog of sleep to leave so he could start getting ready for the day. Soft snores filled his small apartment and he looked down at the mess of soft blue hair on his bed, Aichi had crashed for the night since it had gotten too late for the trains to take him home and Kai wasn’t about to let Aichi walk home alone at night. 

Gently, Kai ran his fingers through Aichi’s hair, smiling when the boy shifted in his sleep because of it. Leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss on Aichi’s head, he got up and grabbed some casual clothes to change into. Once he was finished up in the bathroom he got to work in the kitchen, grabbing the ingredients he’d need along with the pans and dishes. Trying to be as quiet as he could, he grabbed some earbuds to listen to music while he worked. 

Sunlight slowly filtered brighter into the apartment, signaling that he was almost done, all he had left was to put the food in the dishes and wake Aichi up. Setting both sets of food and tea down, he put away his phone and earbuds and sat down on the bed next to the still sleeping figure. 

“Aichi, breakfast is ready.” Kai said, softly putting a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder as he did. 

Aichi groaned slightly, but opened his eyes, smiling at the sight. “Good morning… Kai-kun..” 

Brushing back Aichi’s bangs, Kai leaned down and brushed his lips against Aichi’s forehead, smiling to himself as he watched his boyfriend's face flush brighter than a tomato. In reply, Aichi drew the covers above his head and wished for the bed to swallow him whole— a muffled ‘Kai-kun’ barely audible.

With a chuckle, Kai patted the Aichi shaped blanket twice on his head and got back up. 

Aichi still really didn’t want to leave the comforting warmth of Kai’s bed but his stomach growling convinced him otherwise, moving up to a sitting position he watched Kai get comfortable at the table and take a sip of his tea. He padded over towards the table, eyes sparkling at the idea of eating Kais cooking again. 

“Thank you for the food, Kai-kun!” Aichi said as he pressed a kiss on Kai’s cheek. He giggled quietly at Kai’s reaction to hide his blush with another sip, and sat down across from him. 

After breakfast, they put the dishes in the sink to do later, and with a knowing look got out their decks. 

“Practice?” 

Aichi shook his head, “This time, how about a prize for the winner?”

Kai hummed, “Alright, what did you have in mind Aichi?” 

Aichi started shuffling his deck, “Winner gets to be the big spoon for the rest of the day!”

He paused, “Oh? That’s a new request from you, that’ll make things interesting though.” Kai’s eyes shone with determination, “I’m looking forward to our duel even more now.”

_“Stand up, Vanguard!”_

The match was close, Kai pulling some surprise triggers and Aichi never seeming to run out of guards. However, the odds favored Aichi this time.

With a smirk, Aichi revealed a drive check of both a critical and a heal trigger. “I win!”

Kai sighed and collected his cards in reply, but he was smiling as well. “It was close, but you got me Aichi.”

Aichi giggled, “True, but I had fun regardless!” He replied happily, now focused on reorganizing his deck and securing it in the case. He grabbed Kai’s deck as well, placing them both on the nightstand and walking back over to pull Kai up to his feet. Lacing their fingers together, Aichi led them back to Kai’s bed and settled under the covers.

Kai was quiet for the most part, but Aichi felt the hitched breath when he pulled him close. He nuzzled his face in the crook of Kai’s neck, leaving a kiss there as well. The timing was perfect, the sun slowly rising and not quite at the painful brightness yet. 

“I love you, Aichi.” 

Aichi blinked once, twice, and once the realization of Kai’s words hit him he buried his face between Kai’s shoulder blades. “Kai-kun, you can’t just say things like that out of nowhere-”

Kai pulled Aichi’s hand up from his waist to his lips, “Sorry, I can’t help it.”

Aichi buried his face deeper in Kai’s back, his heart was beating incredibly fast, and he had no doubt that his face was an embarrassing shade of red. “Kai-kun… You- I-I love you… too..”

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for any mistakes since i wrote this on and off for weeks usually when sleep deprived lol. anyways, thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> please talk to me about cfv on [twitter](https://twitter.com/vegapella) !!


End file.
